A Gymnasts First Flip
by Krzynkooky
Summary: Cara Downsin's dream has been to go to the Gymnasts Face-off-the next big thing to the Olympics-all her life. But, then she falls in love with a team mate, and faces a big tragedy that could change her life forever.
1. United States Gymnasts Faceoff

_Flip. Turn. Run Back._ These thoughts were in my head as I went in the gym to practice and train. My private coach wasn't there yet, so I sat down and drank a water. Ok, maybe I should explain things first. My name is Cara Downsin. I'm almost twenty, and I am a gymnast. I'm training for the Olympics, even though it's awhile away. I have gold medals from Highschool and College. As I watched two other girls jump on the trampoline, I thought about my round-off backtwist and how it needed some work. I looked at the two girls closely.

They seemed to be in their early teens. One girl was doing a standing backtuck, while the other girl was watching her while doing flips on the trampoline. I was watching them some more, when a finger poked me in the back. I jumped and turned. "Oh, hey James." I stood up.

"Hey Cara. Sorry I'm late." He said as we walked over to the floor. I started stretching while he was talking about something. I was to spaced-out to listen though. I was thinking about going to the Olympics. It's always been a dream of mine ever since I was nine. I love the bars, and beam, and the vault. I was lost in my thoughts, when a hand appeared in my face.

"HELLOOO? Earth to Cara"

"What? Oh, sorry"

"Yeah..so, did you hear anything I said?"

I bit my lip. "Um..no. What'd you say?" I pulled my medium-length auburn hair in a ponytail.

James rolled his eyes. "You are one of the five people chosen for the country's Gymnastics Face-off."

"YES!" I screamed. Last month I competed for the best gymnasts in the state to go to the United States Gymnastics Face-off, and I'm chosen. Is this great or what?

"So, we have to practice a lot. Even harder. So, get your butt out there!"

I smiled, and warmed up with back handsprings, handstands, round-offs, and front handsprings. Then, I got down to the hard stuff. I ran and did a back handspring backtuck and landed it. I stopped.

"James, do I have to make-up a routine?"

"No no, they will when you get to Indianapolis. Now move!"

I sighed, but smiled. James is tough, but he's a sweetie at heart. We went out for awhile, but it got too wierd.

The next day, I packed and headed to the car to drive for two and a half hours to Indianapolis. James went with me, but ended up sleeping halfway there. Finally, we arrived. I woke up James and we headed to the gymnasium to meet the others. "Hey! You're here Cara. I'm Ms. Louye, the instructor." She looked at James. "and you are...?"

"Oh, I'm James, Cara's coach." He replied, fiddling with his fingers like he does every time he gets nervous. I laughed to myself.

"Not anymore you're not. I'm her coach now, so you can leave and explore." She said bitterly in her fake french accent. _Wow, she's going to be no day at the park. _I said to myself. James seemed bewildered and whispered to me, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I giggled as he left, then turned to the others.

"I'm Mallory Thompson, from Fort Wayne. I'm seventeen" She said shyly. Mallory had short brown hair.

"Ryan Peters, New Albany. Nineteen."He said who had messy red hair with freckles, and was short for his age, it seemed.

"Destiny Chad, right here. Twenty." A black girl replied dully, she had long black hair with blonde highlights in her hair.

"Chase Packiston, Bloomington. Twenty one."He said, and smiled at me. He had brownish blonde hair that was spiked up at his bangs.

"I'm Cara Downsin, Evansville. Twenty." I replied, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Good, now let's get to work. We have to have a routine for vault, bars, floor, and beam. Then, we need to have a routine for all of us. Now, make me proud."

I practiced with the others, a bit nervous.

Later that night, I went up to the hotel where James and I were staying. James was on his bed reading, as I flopped down on the other bed, worn out. "How'd it go?" He asked me without looking up.

"Fine, but my ankles hurt." He laughed and said something, but I didn't hear him because I fell asleep.


	2. Getting Started

I ran all the way to the gymnasium. As I opened the doors someone called out to me. "Hey, over here!" I looked over and saw Chase waving me over, I went to him

"Hey...Chase, right?"

He laughed. "Yup, that's me. You're early. Of course, so am I. Hey, wanna get a smoothie with me?" He rambled on. I looked at him, and stifiled a giggled. "Sure."

They went across the street and ordered two strawberry smoothies. "So, how long have you been in gymnastics?" He asked me.

"I started when I was four, and loved it ever since."I looked at him and thought, _Gosh, he's so cute._

"I started when I was 10. But, all the guys thought I was a wuss until I showed them how strong I was from doing gymnastics." We both laughed. Destiny appeared before them.

"What are you two doing? You all are late!"

We're getting smoothies and we have five minutes. Chill" Chase remarked.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Don't get to attached. We're here to win. I don't want lackers on my team."

"YOUR team? Since when is this your team?" I snarled at her. She didn't have an answer to that, so she walked away, leaving Chase and I laughing.

"What a brat!" He said as we were walking towards the gym. I agreed with him.

"Oh well. Let's try to put up with her. I want to win also."

Chase just shrugged. Ms. Louye was already yelling at us to come here because we were late. "Where were you two?"

"Getting smoothies." Chase explained. Ms. Louye just sniffed and told us to condition and then run 6 laps around the big gymnasium. "You have to stay in shape! So, no more smoothies. You will drink water, and only water."

I didn't mind. That's all I really drink anyways. "No Mallory, we can not drink Red Bull. It makes you throw up."

After we were done conditioning, we started on working on our skills. On the beam, I did a backwalkover, two dips, a flip, and ended my routine sticking my mount.

I looked at Chase. He was doing the vault. He sprinted, jumped, and did a front tuck, and barely managed a twist. _He is so good!_ I sighed.

Ms. Louye called us all in for a break. "Now, our first meet is in two weeks in South Carolina. I want you all to practice, practice, practice. Think, eat, sleep, and breathe gymnastics." We all nodded, and took a break.

I went to visit James, and told him about the meet. "You have to come."

"I will. But, I'm heading back to Evansville, alright?"

"Why?"

"I can't watch you practice, so why should I stay? Besides, I still have my job."

I nodded, but promised to call everyday, then waved goodbye.


	3. The First Meet

In my leotard, I started pacing around. _Oh boy, the first meet. _I thought. Chase calmed me. "Girl, you have to calm down."

I forced a smile and sighed. "I know, but I'm just really nervous."

"But you're great." He smiled at me. I smiled back, and nodded. "So you agree with me? You think you're really good?"

I shoved him. "Shut-up."

Ms. Louye came in. "Alright, get out there, and do your best. We need to win this." We all hurried out, and started stretching. Then, we started. Luckily I wasn't first. Destiny was. She was doing beam. She did a backwalkover, double backhandspring, and landed it perfectly with a back tuck. Everyone clapped, and the judges gave her an 7.64

Destiny rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'd like to see you do it better."

Next, Mallory went on floor. I think her routine was the greatest out of all of ours. The judges gave her a 8.95. We all screamed and hugged her. The other girl who went on floor didn't do so well, but they made it up when the girl on bars got a 9.976.

Then, it was my turn! I breathed in and out and got ready to do bars. I flipped and turned and flipped and turned. Then, I let go of my hands, and went on the higer bar, did a handstand and flipped and turned some more. After that, I let go, turned, and luckily I grabbed the bars again. Then, I flipped and landed it. They gave me an 8.627. I smiled

Then, Chase did vault. He sprinted, jumped and did a fronttuck twist. They gave him a 9.36. He came over and gave me a hug. I blushed. A few other people from Pennslyvaina and South Carolina went, then it was Ryan's turn on the floor. He did his routine nicely, except he messed-up a few things, but I don't think anybody noticed. They gave him a 6.21.

We ended up in second place by four points. Afterwards, we went for ice cream to celebrate. Chase pulled me to the side.

"You did great out there." He said.

I blushed. "Thanks, so did you."

Chase got really close to me. I backed up. "Umm, what are you doing?" I asked.

Chase looked down. "Sorry, I.."

I kissed him. YES! I KISSED CHASE!

He looked at me and smiled.


End file.
